What's left
by Clark E. Moore
Summary: Karena kami benci untuk ditinggalkan.


_Kau meninggalkanku._

_Dan aku—_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What's left**.

.

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto

This story is mine.

AU, OOC

.

_Dulu, kupikir, kau peduli padaku_.

Aku ingat bertahun-tahun lalu. Kau duduk di sana sambil tertawa-tawa dengan teman-temanmu. Tidak, tidak. Kau sebenarnya tersudutkan dalam candaan itu. Tapi kau berada di tengah dunia penuh cahaya. Terang, menyilaukan. Dan membuatku _iri_.

Sementara aku? Aku ada di pojokan bangku. Aku yang terdiam dan memang pendiam. Kupikir tak ada yang peduli padaku. Hidupku sangat sangat datar.

Lalu, kau menghampiriku di tengah pembicaraanmu dengan yang lain dan tertawa. Kau mengulurkan tanganmu padaku. Tidak nyata, tentunya. Maksudku, kau mengajakku berbicara dan peduli.

Dan kau tak sadar betapa indahnya hal itu.

_Dulu, kupikir kau merasa nyaman bersamaku_.

Kau menghantamkan badanmu oa bagian atas bangku panjang di tepi lapangan, tepat di sampingku. Tanganmu memegang botol, kemudian meneguk isinya. Peluhmu mengalir deras setelah berolahraga.

Kau mengajakku bicara dan lagi-lagi tertawa. Dan mata biru itu bersinar cerah.

Dan aku merasa, entah mengapa, sangat nyaman.

_Dulu, kupikir kau menyukaiku_.

Hari itu ulang tahunku. Tak ada yang sadar, sayangnya. Bahkan hingga waktu pulang.

Hingga kau muncul dengan ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang penuh semangat dan membuat semuanya tahu. Dan kudapatkan ucapan selamat dari semua orang.

Dan aku kerap bertanya bagaimana kau bisa ingat. Dan mengapa.

_Dulu, kupikir kau mencintaiku_.

Kau menyemangatiku tiap hari. Ya, ya, setiap hari. Senyum cerahmu, perhatianmu, segalanya.

_Hingga aku sadar bahwa itu hanya imanjinasiku_.

Aku pertama kali menyadarinya saat kamu melirik gadis bermata _emerald_ itu dengan lembut. Sangat lembut. Kau bahkan tak pernah menatap seperti itu kepadaku. Tidak kepada yang lain dalam penglihatanku.

Dan hal itu menghantamku sangat.

_Dan hal itu berulang, semakin kuat_.

Kenyataan itu nyata. Nyata.

Kau berjalan-jalan dengannya. Ke taman bermain. Kulihat kalian dalam perjalananku. Kalian bertiga, tetapi berdua.

Karena mata hitam yang satu lagi menunjukan sedikit, sangat sedikit, rasa ketertinggalan.

Dan aku sadar bahwa ia mengalaminya juga.

_Dan aku tahu bahwa kami sama_.

Aku bertemu dia sedang duduk di taman sementara yang lain sedang di aula. Wajah dingin itu. Aku ingin kabur melihartnya, mengurungkan niat untuk menyembunyikan diri dari pesta.

Tetapi mata itu terlihat kesepian.

Dan aku pun menghampirinya.

Dan kami saling diam selama satu jam penuh.

Yah, kalau saja keadaannya tidak seperti itu, aku tak akan mau mendekatinya. Aku tak suka hanya berdua dengan lelaki. Itu membuatku bingung dan takut. Dulu aku pernah nyaris diculik dan penculik itu bermodus hendak dekat denganku. Aku, senang waktu itu. Hingga aku sadar akan kenyataan.

_Dan aku sadar bahwa aku hanya bermimpi_.

Aku berbicara dengan dirinya. Ia sama dengaku. Pendiam. Irit bicara. Dan...

Menyedihkan.

Ia bilang ia pikir wanita musim semi itu mencintainya. Padahal nyatanya, itu hanya imajinasinya.

Ya, sama seperti aku dan pria matahari itu.

Aku mencoba menghiburnya, tapi mungkin aku lebih payah darinya.

Dan lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, yang mengejutkan diriku.

Dan kami pun saling menumpahkan perasaan kami. Ia bercerita dengan wajah sendunya. Dan aku, aku menangis.

Kami tidak dicintai oleh mereka. Kami dipedulikan. Tapi, sejauh mana? Sejauh mana?

Kami takut. Kami mencoba bertahan di dunia itu, walau berkali-kali kami berpikir untuk pergi. Kami merasa ini tempat kami. Bukan hanya tentang wanita musim semi dan pria matahari itu, tapi teman-teman lain, para klien ayah... kami sempat yakin itu tempat kami.

Tetapi, nyatanya?

Entahlah.

Bahkan saat salah satu dari teman kami bertanya, "Aku tak mengerti mengapa tak banyak yang peduli. Padahal kalian baik dan menarik."

Dan kenyataan semua penyemangat itu, sebagian besar ilusi. Bukan ilusi, tetapi hanya jilatan. Dan sekarang, di tengah keraguan kami, kami tak habis bertanya apakah itu nyata atau tidak.

Karena kami berkali-kali mulai ditinggalkan. Bukan, bukan oleh kedua orang itu— walau kami sadar bahwa mereka mulai menjauh dan tak tersentuh.

Dan sejauh mana kami bertahan—

—adalah seberapa jauh mereka bisa mereka bisa memberikan alasan untuk bertahan. Sejauh mana kemanisan itu nyata. Sejauh mana kami tak ditinggalkan. Dan sejauh mana kami tahu bahwa hal itu tak bersifat sementara.

Karena kami takut untuk ditinggalkan. Karena kami butuh penyemangat dan kebaikan hati yang nyata. Karena kami bahkan tak habis bertanya, apakah itu semua nyata atau tidak.

Karena pada akhirnya, kami memang tak boleh bergantung pada sesuatu yang tidak pasti seperti itu terlalu jauh.

Karena kami takut, pada akhirnya kami akan ditinggalkan, saat mereka sudah tak perlu lagi.

Dan yang bersisa hanyalah kenangan manis yang semu dan rasa sakit hati yang membuat kami tak ingin berbalik.

_Walau kami telah berkali-kali, melihat dan mencoba berputar ke belakang, memastikan apakah ada yang masih bersisa atau tidak._

_..._

_Thanks for Allah SWT and all readers._


End file.
